Stardom
by ToMuchHatredTowardsHer
Summary: Bella and her sisters who are the famous sibling in Hollywood go to school after being home-schooled for almost 16 years.When they go, they meet three guys who will change each of them...but are they true?
1. New School?

**BPOV**

'You must be kidding me!' I asked my adoptive sister Rosalie. 'Dad just wants us to go Bells!' Rosalie opened her compact and started powdering her nose. 'OMG! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T WAIT! IT'S OUR FIRST TIME IN A SCHOOL! I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!' my other adopted sister, Alice screamed. 'Ali, plz don't scream!' Rosalie laughed when our dad said that. Wait! Let me introduce myself!

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old. My adopted sisters Rosalie and Alice are also 17. My dad adopted them after their parents got into a plane crash. Rosalie and Alice were 2 yrs old at that time. Alice has an older brother who is actually 20 years old. Zachary has always been our overbearing, overprotective elder brother. He's so cute. When we call him Zacky...he blushes. We are the only ones who can call him that. Other than his girlfriend, Vicky. She's very pretty and constantly joins Alice and Rosie on their annual Bella Barbie Sessions....ugh! Now we are currently going to Meyer Academy. It's this school. I am very nervous because this is our first time at a real school. The reason is because we are the most famous celebrities in the world. We were tutored since we were 2 yrs old. Now...ugh...I have to face teenage boys. I mean we had our fair share of movies...kissing...prom and stuff but that was acting not real! I just hate it's so damn frustrating. How in the hell am I gonna juggle schoolwork, my job and my company? Hell, I know I am already in College level but...ugh!!!!!

**APOV**

Yay! I am so excited. First day of school!!! I'm sure it'll be fun.

My name is Alice Swan. Used to be Alice Brandon but my mom and dad died. Ugh!!! WTV!!!!!!!! I will not ruin my happy moment!

**RPOV**

I am actually a bit excited to go! My name is Rosalie Swan. But my sister's and bro call me Rose or Rosie. I hope I meet someone. I never had a real kiss. All of it was always acting...........

Meanwhile in Meyer Academy......

**EPOV**

Ugh.....Newton thinks he's a pickup artist but the piece of shit doesn't know what is gonna hit him. I am going to make him wish he never ever tries to follow my style! 'Hey Emmett! I need to talk to you and Jasper!!' I hollered to Emmett and Jasper.

'What's up, Eddie boy?' Emmett hit fists with me. 'Don't call me that!' I hissed at him.

'Ohhhhhhh. Is it that time of the month, Eddie??'

'I am not in the mood!' I hissed through my teeth. 'Look at that jackass, Newton! He thinks he can pick up girls!' I pointed disgustedly at Newton.

Suddenly the speakers went on. '_Students, please report to the auditorium for the briefing! Now...Thank you!'_ I groaned. 'Let's go or Ramirez will have our heads!' Jasper pulled us with him. We walked to the auditorium. All the girls giggled among themselves when Jasper, Emmett and I entered the auditorium. I smiled at some of them. 'Hey Eddie!' Lauren came and started kissing my neck. I pulled her off me. 'Hey Laury!!' Emmett and Jasper started laughing. Lauren pouted. Mr. Ramirez went to the stage.

'_Students please sit down! This year we have three special students! I would like to say to all of you to please........leave them alone and do not bombard them! Please welcome them!'_

Just as he said this, three girls wearing sunglasses came in.

**BPOV**

I hate this seriously what the hell. He just had to welcome us! Rosalie and Alice took their sunglasses. I followed them. Suddenly all the students gasped. Some guys started cat calling and wolf whistling. I hate this. The principle asked us to come to the stage. I walked behind Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie took the microphone.

'Hello. My name is Rosalie Swan and these are my sisters Alice and Isabella.' I hissed when she said my full name.

'But she prefers if people call her Bella. I prefer Rose. Alice likes people to call her Ali. We came here for a normal school experience so I guess thats it from me. Alice?'

Rose gave Alice the Microphone.

'Hey guys, my name is Alice like Rose said. Yeah we came here for a normal school experience but our dad still put our personal bodyguards around school to protect us from god knows what.' Everyone in the auditorium started laughing.

'We'd love to make new friends!' I stiffled a giggle at Alice's enthuasim. 'Bella?' I took the microphone from her.

'Hey. My name is Bella and as my sisters have said......we are here to get a normal school experience. We are all juniors by the way! Thats it!'

I gave the microphone to the teacher. While the principle or better yet Dean started talking....I looked around the room when a pair of emerald eyes met my dull brown eyes. I looked at that person's face. It was a gorgeous boy smiling a crooked grin and he had bed hair. It was not brown or red....it was bronze! Damn he's fine. He suddenly winked at me. I looked at Rose and Alice and it seems they are looking at the boys sitting next to Mr. Gorgeous. One had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and the other quite big and muscular....he looked kinda scary. This is going to be a long year!


	2. Biker Chicks

**A/N: Hey guys I do not own the characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I love Reviews! More reviews the faster I update. I updated now cause many ppl added my story as favourites, alerts and even author alerts and favourites! I am so happy. Remember more reviews.......faster updates!Love yall!**

EPOV

The brunette is kinda hot. Killer legs. Hot. She caught my gaze. I winked at her. She looked away. I silently chuckled. I knew I could dazzle her! I gonna tap her!

EmPOV

The blond one is damn fine! Legs.......damn!Curves in the right places! I don't mind that shaking her booty! Let me tap that!

JPOV

The cute pixie is smiling at me! Damn! That girl is so fine! I'm sure she'll be easy to tap! Who can ignore the jazz? Ramirez is talking.

'_Ok.......please don't do anything! Anyway......the first week...you guys will settle in...sign up for extra curricular! Then next week as you guys know is the Ice Breaking Week! Freshmen and sophomores.......you guys will be going Washington! There is a week camp there! Juniors and seniors........a cruise!' _

You can imagine the auditorium.

BPOV

The auditorium became gossip central. God! Why the hell is Mr. Gorgeous looking at me? It's just too much. I mean he's to hot. I know the world think I'm dating Seth.......but I mean one date! We went to Picasso's.........a cute Italian place and went it ended......paparazzi took pictures of him holding me close by the waist. Come on! We are still close friends but not boyfriend-girlfriend. He's hot but not my type. We were dismissed. Daddy and Kyle, our personal bodyguard...walked us to our house. Juniors and Seniors stay in a house. Three people in a house. I opened the door. Kyle put our bags down.

'Ok, girls! Every week....I will update you on the activities on that week. I already told the principle about everything. After school, you guys will have certain activities.....but no activities go over 6.00p.m. You guys can only bee in the office from 6.30 OR 7.00 TO 9.30 OR 10 PM! Not over! Ok darlings?'

'Yes, daddy!' All of us answered like daddy's perfect girls.

'Your bikes are in the school garage. You can race around the track but with permission. Rosie....your red convertible! Alice, yellow Porsche and Bells, your Blue BMW. All of them are here.........ok?? I have to go....Kyle, you know what to do!' Kyle nodded and both of them went out.

'Want to go and test our babies?' Rosie pulled our arms.

We walked to the garage where our motorcycles were.

'My Harley! My baby!'

'I should have known you guys would come here!' Kyle kissed my cheek.

'Brother bear Kyle!' Kyle and I are very close like brother and sister.

'Can we please?????' Alice pouted at Kyle.

'Ali, why the pout. Come on. The tracks that way.' We followed him out pushing our bikes.

We arrived at the track. Our jackets and helmets were there.

'Kyle!!!!!!! You're such a sweetheart.' Rose hugged him.

We changed into our gear. A couple of guys came to the track. I saw Mr. Gorgeous and his two friends.

'Race?' Kyle asked us. We nodded. I put on my helmet.

'Ready? Get set and.......go!' We raced off.

EPOV

No way. Damn. These girls are too good to be true. Harleys? They have Harley's? Damn and they are racing. I looked at Emmett and Jasper...they were practically drooling. I silently chuckled. The girls were nearing the finishing lines. All three of them finished at the same time.

'Damn dude! Have you ever seen three masterpieces???' Newton asked.

My breath caught when Bella the Brunette took out her helmet and started shaking her hair out.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

'I take the brunette. You take the blond and you take the black haired girl.' I growled at Newton. Emmett looked furious. Jasper jaw was clenched.

'What's wrong, Cullen, Hale? Can't handle the fact that maybe the girl will like me than you?' I laughed.

'Please Newton! She will run when she take a glimpse at you.' Jasper, Emmett and I laughed.

'I'll make a bet with you guys......if u get those three girls to go on a date with you in this two weeks and then you guys have to date a month and then dump them...like you always do.' Jasper, Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged.

'Ok........what do we get?' Jasper asked.

'If you guys do it, we will be your servants for the rest of the High School experience and give you each a 100 bucks. If you don't, we get first dibs on a girl.'

'Ok! Deal!' We shook hands. I turned when I heard someone say excuse me.

'Sorry but can I pass?' I nodded. The goddess smiled at me before going to the garage with a guy who was huge. I suddenly became jealous. Who the hell is this dude? What the hell...does he think he's doing? Bella turned around and smiled at me. I winked at her. She quickly looked away.........I laughed. This is going to be a damn long year.

JPOV

That Alice chick is killing. She looked so hot on that damn bike. Sexy! Ass Newton started checking my Alice out along with the other two and then that bet. Well if I suceed, I'll be a hundred bucks richer. Alice just passed my way. She smiled at me. I winked at her. She looked away and a hug guy put his arm on her shoulder. Who the hell is he? When I find out I swear he wont live to see another day. He can't touch my Alice no way Jose!

EmPOV

Damn that blond chick has a fine body and on that motor.........I felt like taking her right there. Newton seriously needs to shut his asshole! But hey I'm gonna be rich...richer than I am now anyway. My step-dad is a doctor and my mom is an Interior 's dad married my were close even before our parents started dating. My dad died in the force and Edward's mum divorced 's dad is like our second father and Jasper's dad is a business mogul. Imagine the A-list parties we get invited too. The blonde chick just passed by with her friend. She flipped her hair and her scent damn! She smelled delicious! Like chocolate and vanilla. She winked at me and I swear I had a grin on my face. This is gonna be the longest year ever!

**A/N: Wat do you think? Reviews are appreciated and thanks to the ppl who have added me as their fav's........Thank you! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	3. Player Much?

**A/N:Sorry guys!There was a problem in CHAPTER 2!EmPOV!Actually let me make this clear. Emmett's mother is an Interior designer who is married to Edward's father who is a world known doctor. Thats all!Now on with the story!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning at 6.30a.m. Damn! School doesn't start until 8.45a.m. I know I'll go for a jog. I wore my favourite track suit.I knew Rosalie and Alice hated jogging this early in the morning so I quickly went to the track and stretched.

'May I join you,beautiful?' I looked up and came face to face with My 's wearing a wife beater and look at those muscles.

'Um...sure.' His smile is also sexy like !Bella!What the hell is wrong with you?

'Bella Swan.' I gave my hand to kissed it softly.A gentleman I see.

'Edward Cullen.' Hmmm the name really suits him.

When we started,there was an awkward silence.

'So.......um...why come to High school now?' I laughed.

'My dad wanted us to have a "normal" high school experience.' He laughter was somehow musical.

'Are you dating anyone right now?' He asked me.I stopped and looked at was he's cute,hot and sensitive.I like that.

'Nope.I guess you saw the tabloids last month.' He smiled.

'.C and Bella.S starting a relationship?' I laughed.

'He's just a close friend.'I told him.

'Bella,tell me about yourself.' He asked me.

'I have three adopted ,the eldest is currently in business 's 20 years 's actually Alice's elder know Alice and mom died when I was 2 along with Alice and Rose's parents on that dad never went on that flight because he had to go to a last minute 's all about about you?'

'I am actually and only parents are mother cheated on my father.'I took his expression looked smiled held my hand and kissed it .I just met a cute,sensitve,sweet and sexy guy.

'My father eventually married my best friend's remember the guy next to me in the big the dark hair?' He asked.

_Oh the one Rosalie has a thing for._

'Which one is Rosalie?' I stared wide-eyed at him.

'Did I say that to you?'He nodded.

'Rose is going to kill me.'I laughed.

'It's not funny,Edward.'I took away my hand and glared.

'I'm sorry.'He kissed my cheek and my hand.'I really 's just that Emmett like's the blonde. Rosalie right?Sorry I didn't hear they're intro's cause I was looking at you the whole time.'

' continue.'

'Basically,Jasper,the one with blonde hair,Emmett and I have been friends for a very long time.'

'Wait...you're last name is Cullen?'He nodded.

'Is there a chance you're father is Carlisle Cullen and Emmett's mother is Esme Cullen?'Edward nodded.I could see that he's confused.

'Esme did the Interior designing on my told me she has two sons and a 's very motherly and nice.'I smiled.

'That's all about I ask you a question?'I nodded.

'Would you go on a date with me?'

'Sorry.......um....I can't.I have a lot of work to do.'I answered hoping he would understand.I got a call from a wanted our label in their shop so the three of us have a lot of work.

'You could have just said make up a stupid excuse!You're lucky I asked you!Usually the girls ask me!'I looked at him.I took my water bottle and poured some of it on his head.

'What the....' I splashed the rest on his face and ran away.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she just did that.I walked back to my house which I live in with Emmett and I went in,they were playing a video game.

'What the hell happened to you?' Jasper asked me.

'Isabella Marie Swan is what happened to me!'I went upstairs and changed.

We walked to school and took our schedules.

'Hello...my are you this semester?'

'Fine Coach.' He nodded and walked away.

'Aren't we lucky that football season and Basketball season are different?' They nodded.

'Look dude!' Emmett pointed to Rosalie,Alice and Bella Swan talking to a huge guy was kissed each of their cheeks before leaving.

'Damn look at what Rose is wearing!I can't wait to put my hand under that skirt!' Emmett whispered to me.

'What a is seriously the cutest babe I have ever seen.'I laughed.

'You like the small pixie?Jazzy Boy likes the small cutie!' Emmett teased Jasper.I chuckled.

**BPOV**

I walked to my first class which was favorite subject. Class starts in 15 one is even here.I sat down at an empty now,Rose,Ali and I were discussing wanted to do new designs so she asked us to do three sketches each. I sighed and decided to thoughts were disturbed when a guy who had a baby face and blonde hair was in front of me.

'Hello Bella.I'm Mike!Nice to meet you!'I smiled at gave him muy hand which he shook hardly.I like Edward's way better.

'I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?'

'Sorry Mike.I can't.....I'm busy.'

'Come on babe.I know you want to go on a date with me.'He started leaning closer.

'Newton,you better get away from her before I kick you're sorry ass right now!'Edward pulled Mike off before he came any closer.

'You go near her again I swear I will....' I cut Edward off by taking Mike by the collar of his shirt.

'Sorry Mike I am busy!Bye!' I released him straight into Edward who brushed him off.

'Your welcome,Swan!'

'Did I ask you to help me,Cullen?'I sat down.

The teacher came into the class and assigned seating goody goody I get to sit next to Cullen. God purely hates didn't even talk the wholde period.I went through my other classes easily because Edward wasn't next to me.I walked out of my last class before lunch.I walked to the cafeteria and took a seat next to Rosie and Ali.

'Hey guys.' They just mumbled 'hello'

'What's wrong?' I asked them but before they could answer a girl with bleached blonde hair walked up to our table.

'Hey guys! I am Lauren the cheer leading squad wanted to know if you'd like to enter the squad.' I looked at Rose and Ali wide-eyed.

'I'm sorry Lauren,is it?We can't........we're kinda busy anyway.' Lauren huffed and stormed the same time we heard laughter from a table close to us.I turned around and saw Edward laughing with Jasper and Emmett along with some other looked at Emmett sadly.

'Rose?What's wrong?'

'Emmett asked me out I said I was busy and he started saying I was lucky he was asking.' Edward said the same thing.

'Jasper said the same thing.' Ali looked at me teary-eyed.

'I'm sorry.' I can't believe those idiots!

**EPOV**

I got a text message during Esme also known as mummy.

_Honey,you guys never called me or our father!We are very worried._

I the same time my cell started ringing.

'Hello?'

* * *

**Hey ppl!I am just going to tell you I am not going to update because the reviews I am getting are too little!**

**The more reviews the faster I update!**

**Thanks!  
**


	4. Ellen Show

A/N: hey guys sorry about all the jumbled up words ok..........I guess my computer got busted. Well....here's the next chapter! Thanks to ppl who reviewed!

EPOV

'Hello?'

'Hey Eddie baby....it's Tanya! I was wondering if you'd like to spend time with me????'

'Sure baby........I'll be there.' Emmett laughed along with Jasper. I winked at them. They obviously laughed louder until tears came out of their eyes.

'Okay....can't wait Baby!' I closed my cell and smiled.

Ramirez walked in.

'Hello my dear students! Catherine Hardwood, pick the channel you want to the new students......this is a tradition....every time you come for lunch you guys get to see any channel...picked by you're peers that I pick their names out of this hat..........Catherine!'

A girl with auburn hair stood up.' How about the Ellen DeGeneres Show? I heard Thomas Dekker is going to come and also Pamela Anderson for the guys!' We guys started whooping.

'Ok! Ok!'He took the remote and pressed the button that lowered the plasma screen.

NORMALPOV

The Ellen Show just sat down and started talking.

'Hello, today we have some great people coming on! Pam Anderson!'

The guys in the cafeteria started hooting...males! Can't live with them, can't live without them.

'OK! Thomas Dekker is here! And also the Swan sister's! Rosalie, Alice and Bella. I also have a surprise........

Blah! Blah! Thomas Dekker, .The guys were watching and drooling and hooting when Pamela started dancing like a slut!

'Now welcome the one the only Swan Sister's! Rosalie, Alice and Bella came out. They looked stunning. They were wearing casual sundresses. They hugged Ellen and sat down.

Ellen

Rosalie

Alice

Bella

'Hey guys!'

'Hey Ellen!'

'Hello, Ellen!'

'Hey!'

'The three of you have been on this show for 4 times time all three of you been on....you're success grew. You recently went on the Paris! How was it?'

'Well.......it was a great experience actually. I had so much fun. I met many great models like Alexandra Gird wood, Alamela, Giselle and Alex Perry the designer was there. It was such an awesome experience for us all and the funny thing was........ That.....I was on the Paris Runway Rose on the Maine Runway and Alice on the London Runway.'

'That's very exciting. You guys have just done a movie called "Twilight"(I do not own Twilight) How did it feel to act as vampires? You know all three of you were named the sexiest girl Vamps?'

All three of the girls started laughing.

'It was awesome. We were having so much fun with Rob and Kellan and Jackson. They are very sweet guys as for the sexiest Vamps.......you should have seen Zac's face when he saw that!'

'Speaking of him.....how is he?'

'He....well we rarely see him now. Now that we are going to start school....we just don't see him anymore and we really miss him.'

'Ok...I think I should reveal your surprise. You can come out now.'

Zachary came out with three bouquets of flowers and a box of chocolates. ZACHARY

'Hey baby sisters.'

All three girls squealed and hugged Zachary.

'You guys look so sweet........right? One big happy family! About dating......'

All three girls groaned.

'Truthfully, Bella are you dating Seth Clearwater or Thomas Dekker???

'I am not dating anyone right now! Just enjoying life to the fullest. I think I should say happily to all the girls out there in the world......Rosalie is not dating Kevin or Joe Jonas and Alice is not dating Nick Jonas or Jesse McCartney. We are just very close friends. We did many projects with them.'

'Okay...thank you...so audience will get Twilight on DVD.

BPOV

Ugh.........Damn, how come I always have headaches when I see our interviews.

'Hey Bella?' Ugh.........why the hell is Edward even talking to me?

'What?' I snapped at him.

'Damn girl! I like them feisty!'

'Asshole! I hate your freakin guts! Go away and tell your idiotic friends to just stay away from us!' Rose and Alice looked at him.

'Yeah tell Jasper he is the biggest idiot I have ever met......no I have ever seen!'Alice, you little pixie! You rock.

'And tell Emmett the big oaf to get away from me! You got that, Edward?'Rosalie.........you rock.

All three of us walked out of the cafe.

EPOV

No way. I had just been bitched at by these three girls and whoa I admire them! Hold up! I'm Edward Freakin Cullen and I do not admire anyone. They admire me!

Don't worry Isabella Marie Swan! One day you will Be Mine! I have to make a plan. I looked at Emmett and Jasper. Their mouths were hanging with shock.

JPOV

I can't believe Alice just did ; I was a bit harsh to her today.

FLASHBACK

I saw Alice putting some books into her locker. I had free period and so did she.

'Hey Alice........I'm Jasper Hale.'

Alice turned around and her eyes widen with shock when she saw me.

'Um.....H...hi.I am Alice!' I laughed and kissed her extended hand. Always be the gentleman, she blushed.

'You look cute when you blush, darlin.'I said with a bit of my southern accent. Girls dig it.

'Thank you...'she looked at me and smiled.

'I was wondering, Alice.....if you'd like to go on a date with me' I stroked her cheek.

'I'm sorry Jasper. I have some work to clothing lines and what not.'

'Whateve! You know you should be lucky I asked. Girls usually have to ask me to go a date with them!' I stomped away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nahhhhh! Well I am going to get her!

EmPOV

Rosalie.....what she just did to me really turned me she told she was busy when I asked her out. I said bullshit and told her she's lucky I , you wait Rosalie! I will get you! Look's like Eddie boy has a plan. Let's see what the hell he is thinking!

'Got a plan, Eddie?' I asked him.

'How did you know and you better freakin stop calling me that!' He snarled at me.

'Edward tell us!' Jasper asked Edward.

'Ok....here it goes.'

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review! Its gets me to upload faster! If I don't update by this week

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!

More Reviews~~~~~~Faster Update!

My profile has MySpace URL! Add me!

.com/tharsika2541995


	5. sorry

I AM SO SORRY!THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!I JUST WANTED TO SAY I KNOW ITS BEEN LONG SINCE I UPDATED BUT I JUST GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND I FEEL THAT PEOPLE HATE THIS STORY...........

But I would like to do a competition to see if you guys really like my story!

So go to my profile and see what it is about!

The winner of this competition gets to see the chapters beforehand and tell me wat she or he wants in it!

So if you're a true fan! ENTER NOW!

Details on profile!

Thanks!


	6. really important an

Ok! Im so so so sorry! I hate author's notes too but this is important! Many ppl hate this story and furthermore I have no time. So im giving away both stories.I can help u beta if ure stuck.

PM me if u want stardom or Military warfare.

Im sorry guys!


End file.
